New feelings
by GhostChilli
Summary: For once, Ayano is taken aback when she receives an unexpected invitation. What could the Saikou family, the most powerful people in Japan, want with HER? (Warning:Contains rape. Don't like? Don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

"Father, you _can't_ be serious.." Megami stood on the other side of the room, staring at her father's back while he stirred his crystal-clear wine glass and peered out of his large bedroom window. This man was the reason for Megami's significant success in everything she's ever put effort in. She was molded and shaped into a strong thick-skinned perfect leader. She owed it all to her father. He was a harsh mentor. He was perfect for teaching her everything she needed to know for when she took over his company, but what he DIDN'T excel in was being an actual "father". Even the _word_ "father" would make him clench his fists in a bad cringe. He only accepted that word from Megami so many times a day until she was forced to go back to her other names for him. Technically just one. One word that he greatly encouraged her to use and didn't accept any alternative from anyone else.

"Sir".

Unless they were addressing him by his last name, or if he gave special but rare permission for one to use his first name, "Sir" was what one had to use if they wished for Kyoryoku Saikou's attention. Because of this, Megami didn't know what a real father was, however, she didn't have much care. It was what it was. She wasn't one to be coddled or shown sympathy. She didn't hold anyone in her life sacred, even if they were family. So this meant that she wouldn't form any "issues" over this in the near future.

When she was young, she had moments where she would wonder about the special father-daughter bond, but the feeling would dissolve the moment her attention returned to her strict studies that she was required to do every day with no long breaks.

There was maybe _one_ day where the feeling came back and was at the strongest it would ever get. She was visiting the park with one of her caretakers, who loved Megami like she was their real daughter. Megami usually got bored of the park rather quick and that particular day was no exception. She was getting ready to head back home when she saw a young girl her age playing ball with whom she figured out was her father. The girl had used extra strength to throw the ball when it was her turn, catching her father by surprise. The man laughed in absolute enjoyment and picked up his small daughter, carefully tossing her in the air playfully.

Megami heard her use the word, "Daddy" which made the man even happier. Megami came up with a small idea of what she could do when she got home. The moment she saw her father later that day, she repeated the warm word, however the reaction wasn't quite the same as the man that she saw in the park. Her grandfather had been standing next to him. He stared at his son and then his granddaughter, looking almost disturbed. Her father didn't move any of his muscles for a few seconds. He eventually narrowed his eyes at her and told her to go back in her room and not come out for the rest of the day. After this, Megami learned to never say anything like that again. It was a wonder that she was allowed to use the word, "father", but again, it's welcome was quick to wear out, making her cease and resort to the alternative.

So due to this, Megami never saw Mr. Saikou as a "dad". Only a man that she was the product of and had to carry on the business.

"Surly you're not mistaking her for someone else-"

"Megami, I do **not** make mistakes. Our family name and business wouldn't have come this far if I was so careless. The fact that you're even _implying_ this is an insult no greater than a spit in the face. How DARE you.." Megami's desperate fantasy of the possibility that her father mixed up names maybe was interrupted and torn to shreds in seconds by him.

"No! That..That's not what I meant. Just please listen to me for a second.. What you're planning..with this girl..it's a bad idea.. you don't want-" Megami struggled to keep her nerve together. Anywhere else she dominated, especially at her school, but here at home, she may as well be a doormat when it came to Mr. Saikou.

"First you accuse me of pathetic clumsiness, now you're telling me that my plans, which have ALWAYS been perfect and significant, are a 'bad idea'?! Megami, you have three seconds to redeem yourself worthy of my presence before you are dismissed for the entire week." Her father threatened. It sounded harmless to anyone else, but being "dismissed" consisted of several things happening that destroyed Megami's dignity for a period of time.

Wrists close to shaking, Megami straightened up and pretended that the original information never bothered her.

"I am sorry, sir. I will carry out these actions according to your directions precisely. There will be no need to worry about failure." She abandoned any more ideas about keeping all of this from happening.

"Yes you will. And to make sure they happen, I will send someone to keep an eye on you and report back to me." Mr. Saikou calmed when he was finally told what he wanted to hear, though a good amount of irritation still existed in his tone.

"What? I..I'm perfectly capable of performing this on my own. There's no need for a watch, you can trust me-"

"Wrong yet again, Megami. What you have done today was unacceptable. I CANNOT trust you if you've shown yourself having doubt on plans that I carefully craft. Trust is EARNED and until this happens, I will be forced to treat you like a helpless child again. But you can start your way back by accepting this." Mr. Saikou was close to crushing the glass in his hands, but his grip lightened when he thought about the task being fulfilled with no issues or any more arguments. Megami was speechless for nearly a minute. The mere thought of having someone SPY on her just to make sure this simple task was taken care of humiliated her. However, she had no other choice. If she kept protesting, things would only get worse for her. She lowered her head to where her vision was fixed on the expensive floor carpet.

"Yes sir.." Was the last thing she said before taking another look at the small envelope she possessed that was to be hand-delivered in the school she attended to right away. Her eyes shook and she bit down on her lip until there was a very faint metallic taste on the tip of her tongue as she read the envelope's name signifying who it was meant for one last time.

 **To Ayano Aishi**


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: Chapters will come in time(and I don't plan on making them uber long). I'm working on other projects, so I will write as much as I can. Remember, Ayano is a strange one, so don't let anything surprise you 3 After all, it's all for senpai!)

Ayano shuffled dirt with her shoe until it completely covered the shiny object she dropped in a small hole that was dug minutes ago. To make sure it wasn't accidentally stumbled upon by a bad kick of some sort from another student (because one could never know what may happen!), she compacted the dirt with her foot, stepping on the area hard, and just to add a final touch, she grabbed the flower pot she took from the school's garden and set over that part of the ground. Luckily it wasn't out of place since she chose a spot near a few trees, and this would be her spot to go to if..if she ever needed the item that was now hidden. She frowned, hoping she wouldn't, but not because she would feel guilty for using it, but because she would be getting her hands dirty, creating more work for her to do. She wanted to avoid doing too much work at all costs, but with some of the obstacles thrown at her..it was hard for her NOT to consider this alternative route. Some of the negative fantasies that ran through her mind filled her with so much..anger. The anger of not achieving her goal to win her love.. her

 _Senpai_!

For him, she would do anything. She would go to the ends of the Earth barefooted. She would eliminate all competition, and if it meant slaying a few lives- _or a lot_ -, then that's what it would come to!

When she finally finished covering up her special weapon, she hurried over to the school's most famous area. Pink flower petals fell from the tree Ayano stood under. She caught several falling ones and took a whiff of them, imagining the smell and what it will be like to have her senpai standing under it with her. To see his handsome face smile at hers as they leaned in for their first kiss after he accepted her affections…

Ayano's tongue slid from her mouth and brushed the floral petals she had cupped very close to her face. So many would see this as strange, but this was a special ritual she performed almost every morning. To her, it was something that would aid her supernaturally in achieving her desires. Luck, courage, strength.. everything. The saliva on her tongue picked up the petals like glue and brought them in her mouth when she pulled back her tongue. She lightly sucked on the "magical" plant material and as if one of her current wishes today were granted, she looked up to see Taro on his way to the lockers. Her heart fluttered and she immediately left the tree to follow him. She kept a careful distance so she wasn't too close, that way it wouldn't look strange to other students. She got to the lockers when something shattered her usual routine.

"Ayano." A not-too-common voice called out to her. Ayano's eyes widened in fear, completely afraid that someone may be calling her out on her stalking. She turned around to see someone that she never expected to give her attention.

 _Megami Saikou_! The student council president. The most popular girl in school. The most BEAUTIFUL girl in school. _The queen bee_!

Ayona swallowed the petals that lingered in her mouth. She would expect no less than a check from the girl, IF she had a look of authority on her face. _But she didn't_. Megami's face looked rather disturbed, almost unconfident. She was practically sweating. Her gorgeous silver eyes were shaking like she was trembling with hatred but had to hold back on expressing such feelings.

 _Then again, she probably WAS_.

"Um..Yes?" Ayano answered, not respecting Megami enough to address her by "ma'am", which everyone else did. It was **A** reason why Megami hated her.

"I have been inquired to deliver THIS to you." She simply stated with her black laced-covered arm out to her. She was holding a small white envelope. It looked very clean and..

 _fancy_!

"Fancy" was a unique word to describe something so basic, but this tiny envelope she carried looked like it had custom-made paper with a golden stamp. On the front was Ayano's full name in the most fancy hand-written cursive she's ever seen. Megami bit the corner of her lip, having no mercy on herself.

" _Just take the fucking thing! It's bad enough I have to even TALK to you!"_ She was screaming in her head. Ayano finally did just this. When popular girl's hand was empty, she pulled it back fast like she was dodging something dangerous.

"And just so you know, it is **not** from **me** personally. Nor was any of it my idea." She gave Anayo a bit more information that was seen as important by its messenger before she turned around and disappeared. Megami had one last (awful) thing to do before she would be allowed to enter her first class. She returned to the gates and saw a rich-looking car parked not too far away. There was no guess to who they were and what their business here was. Megami did nothing. No wave, no head motion, no signal of any kind. She only stared for a few seconds before turning back around and finally entering her school.

" _It's done! I did what he asked! Leave already!"_ She mentally snarled when still thinking about it.

Ayano stared at the paper package she was gifted for more than the appropriate amount of time. Taro had left her mind completely. She strolled over and sat down on one of the outside benches provided by the school so the students could sit and interact when waiting for their first class. With how pleasing to the eye the envelope was, Ayano couldn't find herself to just tear it open. She carefully peeled away where it "stuck" and turned it over so whatever was inside could fall out without harm. Her hand caught what appeared to be a card. Her eyes scanned the words slowly.

 **Dearest Ayano Aishi,**

 **I would be most delighted if you could make your presence known at my get together that is occurring this evening at seven 'o clock. Your outfit is not required to be of anything special. Your school uniform will do. Please do not turn down this wonderful chance.**

 **~Kyoryokuna Saikou**

 **CEO of Saikou Corp.**

Ayano was breathless, her mouth hanging half-open.

 _The CEO of Saikou was wanting HER to attend a party he was throwing? Why?!_ The invitation was obviously genuine, given how it was hand-delivered by Megami, who wasn't at all thrilled since it was a choice she could not interfere with.

Ayano's first instincts were to accept the invitation immediately, however her other instincts, including her common sense, where starting to kick. Perhaps it wasn't a smart idea to attend something like that at a giant mansion. She was sure a party like this would be filled to the brim with a lot of other important people, and she could bet that there wouldn't be anyone her age, save for Megami, who would rather stab herself with a sword than hang around her.

"Wow! You got invited to the Saikou party? You have to be worth more than GOLD to get an invitation!" Ayano was interrupted by another voice that sent a shockwave through her system this time upon recognizing it. Her head whipped to the side to see Taro- _her senpai_ \- staring in complete amazement at her invitation. He had taken a seat next to her.

 _Lords of the Heavens, he had sat NEXT to her and was talking to her!_ And even more, he was envying her! Ayano immediately lost her ability to speak. Her motor skills went sluggish and she looked down, too shy to look him in the eye. Her heart felt like it was about to burst through her chest. Taro waited for her response, but none came.

 _Why was she being unresponsive?_ He wondered, not sensing the overwhelming affections she was feeling for him. He only guessed that she was still speechless about the invitation.

"I say you go! They only throw those once a year, and it would be unlikely to get invited again if you skip out." He encouraged her. Ayano picked her head up and found the uncanny courage to look at him.

"You..you mean you would like it if I went?" She asked, getting the idea that this would impress him.

"Of course! Just imagine how popular you'd be by tomorrow. That's amazing! Man, I wish I could go with you.." He expressed his desire to accompany her so he could see the spectacular property of the Saikou family.

" _He wishes he could go WITH me!"_ Ayano repeated in her mind.

"I'll go!" She declared to him.

"Awesome! You GOTTA come back and tell me all about it. Spare no details!" He was ecstatic for her. Ayano's entire body almost went red from her temperature.

This settled it. If she went, her senpai would want to be close to her. It would mean fate! Half of her dream was already coming true due to one piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

"I saw you talking to Ayano this morning. Is there something going on?" Midori softly asked the student council president with caution. She knew that when Megami had her head buried into one of her large textbooks, she could be unpredictable and testy. And no one was to blame her. She had a lot of responsibilities within the school, doing almost more work than even the principal. Having another student come up and try to talk to her while she was in the middle of all her work was like having a child disturb their parents when _they_ were in the middle of something critical. That's what her peers were to her. No different than annoying little children constantly biting at the ankles for attention, and she was to always monitor them and set them straight. She was above them and they had to be worthy of her time.

So unless someone was a part of student council, they needing to be bearing important business when invading Megami's personal space (her's being over twice the average size of one's 'bubble'). Sweet Midori knew well of all precautions she had to take, and was willing to gamble a harsh response. A good thing for her was that the percentage of receiving a verbal backhand from Megami was lower than the regular since Midori was on the list of her more "favored" students.

"Absolutely not. And that's the end of it." Megami was quick in a reply while typing her lessons on a clean laptop.

 _Well that was much better than how it COULD have gone._ Midori concluded and left the busy girl be. If she prodded any more, Megami would no doubt unleash a warning, or even a 'sting' perhaps.

" _Out of everyone in this school, why HER? AYANO?! Isn't HE the one that taught me to point out danger miles away? She has a shady history and her parents double it. Her mother's had negative reports years ago in this very school when SHE was a student and her husband.."_ Megami's frustration leaked out of her like smoke from the ears. She physically stopped herself and widened her eyes when she thought more about the husband, Ayano's father. Megami's only seen him a few times, and whenever he was out in public, Ayano's mother was glued to his side. She controlled absolutely _everything_. She'd probably even wipe the man's nose for him if she thought it was necessary.

 _And he'd never protest_. The man was like a dog that only knew how to obey. Whatever choices his significant other made, he'd go along, all with a smile on his face.

Something wasn't right about that family. They acted almost _too_ normal when dealing with other people. Ayano's mother acted almost _too_ happy for the average person.

 _And what was this about her parents suddenly heading for America out of nowhere?_ Leaving Ayano home alone like they were simply just going out to dinner together for the evening. Her delicately laced hand balled into a fist when she realized how much time she was wasting thinking about the creepy peon's life. _And all because of her father!_ She hummed a grumbled and refocused on her schoolwork.

Ayano was so amazed by her Senpai talking to her this morning that she had chewed straight through her pencil when fantasizing in class. Spitting out bits of wood and lead, she dug through her bag and got a pen instead to replace the mutilated pencil. She made a small scribble on her paper, making sure it would write. When the utensil made a fresh shiny black line, she was satisfied and pulled out her invitation card from this morning.

She WOULD be going, there was no other thought on it, but she was also curious about what new information she could learn about the whole thing. It was a far stretch, but worth a try. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the small invitation. She sent the image to a person that had every answer as long as she was given proper "payment". Technically "every answer" only referred to the school, but sometimes Info-Chan would surprise Ayano.

Ayano tapped her pen on her desk until she felt a quick buzz from her phone, alerting her of the new text message she just received. She quickly tapped on the message and saw Info-Chan's reply.

 ***You got invited to the Saikou party?!***

 _Funny_. Even Info-Chan was shocked. Before Ayano could decide on what kind of question she should ask, another message went through.

 ***What the hell did you do to get an invitation?***

Info-Chan was begging to know. _This_ was a question Ayano herself wanted to learn the answer to. She kept her head low so the teacher wouldn't see her texting.

 ***I honestly don't know. Megami handed me the thing this morning. No words exchanged. Well, except for her saying that none of it was her idea.** *****

Ayano hit "send" and waited.

And waited.

BUZZ!

 ***Then that means she was forced to give it to you. Which is actually a funny thought. Anyway, only her father hands out invitations. Or her grandfather. ONE of them thought it was a good idea to include you on their list. The question is WHY.***

She read.

 ***Do you think they just invite a handful of random people in the city and I happened to be picked this time?** *

Ayano typed and sent.

BUZZ!

 ***No. The Saikou's have class. They would never play that kind of "game". There's a specific reason you have that invitation. I just wish I had an idea of why. Sorry, but I can't help you in that category. But if you go, tell me what you find out. If it's a reason of interest, it COULD help me in learning more about Megami and her family. I'll repay you with endless favors for a whole month.***

Was the last thing Ayano read before she finally put away her phone and finished her lesson. All the favors she wanted for a month sounded like a nice bargain.

The end of the day was rolling around and Ayano was thinking about the requirements for this party.

" _He stated quite clearly that I didn't need to dress fancy. Well that's good considering I don't even HAVE anything fancy. My school uniform is enough, so that's a check, but what about_.." She realized something that could put a dent in her plans.

Transportation!

" _I can't drive! And my parents aren't here to take me!"_ She panicked, guessing that Mr. Saikou was unaware of her parents' recent departure, leaving her with no means of transportation.

 _And she couldn't simply walk_. The house- _mansion_ \- was ways away. Her heart sank, thinking that her plans were about to be destroyed because of this one setback.

Without thinking too much on it, she took out her phone and began texting Info again.

 ***Problem. I have no way of getting there. Do you think any of your favors could include fixing that?** *

She asked a bit desperately.

 _Info-Chan is convenient, but she's not THAT convenient!_ She scolded herself for asking such a stupid question. Her phone buzzed and she was ready to read a message saying something among similar lines.

 ***Can't do that, but I bet you can make Megami do it.***

She read.

 _Megami?!_

 ***How could I make her do something like THAT? Hand-delivering me an invitation was probably already enough damage to her ego.** *

Ayano didn't believe for a second that Megami would be of any help.

BUZZ!

 ***Think about it. She was FORCED to hand you that note. She's being controlled by somebody else. Someone wants you there so badly that they made MEGAMI hand the invitation to you personally. Otherwise you probably would've just gotten it in the mail or something like that. IDK. But if it's being given to you in person by a SAIKOU, it's important. I can guarantee that Megami knows how desperate someone is to get you there. If you asked for a ride, she would no doubt have to cater to you. And..I kind of want to see her get knocked down a notch from manipulation. After all, she's still trying to track who's been selling all the panty shots. It's been putting a strain on my business.***

Ayano read the message and bit the tip of her finger whilst deciding on what she should do. It wasn't like she was AFRAID of asking Megami for this special favor, but it was definitely something she wasn't prepared for.

 _How would she approach?_ However it would be, it needed to happen fast. She only had a few minutes before the rest of the classes were released and Megami would be gone along with her opportunity to impress Senpai.

 _Senpai_ … the thought of him sent the flame of a thousand suns in Ayano's chest and she bolted, running up the stairs and heading towards the area where the student council club resided. She had just made it. The door swung open rather hard in a way that said whoever was on the other side didn't care if it stuck a passing student. Thankfully, Ayano was far enough to where she need not worry.

Several girls walked out and almost jumped back when seeing Ayano's appearance. They gave offended looks, as if Ayano had stepped onto their front porch and trespassed. They whispered several things to each other, most likely gossip about Ayano, who only had a look of stone on her face while they left her. Finally the silver-haired leader was last to leave.

Megami's reaction was a bit more dramatic. She audibly gasped upon seeing Ayano again, feeling completely violated. After gathering herself, she tossed her head to the side so the hair in her face would move away.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, gritting her teeth to stop herself from exploding. This was when Ayano figured it all out.

 _She certainly WAS being controlled by somebody! It wasn't like Megami to stop herself from tearing into someone who was somewhere they weren't supposed to be. It was apparent that she was most likely EXPECTING to see Ayano again at some point and had to deal with it._

"I need to ask you a favor." Ayano started with no trace of fear. Megami's light eyes widened, her pulse rose.

 _She was nervous and nervous as hell!_

"I need a ride to Mr. Saikou's party. There's no other way I can get there." Ayano didn't wait for Megami to say anything beforehand, and she laid out her demand just like that! Ayano could've sworn she saw the skin on Megami's lower eyelid twitch a bit. She did however see her pupils shrink to the size of pinpoints.

Megami's blood was rushing to the head, making her pulse echo in her cranium.

" _How DARE she! Thinking that I'm some MAID?! Absolutely not! NEVER! I'm not going to-"_ the long buzz of Megami's phone sent a jolt through her system. She instinctively took and out and saw who the caller was. She slowly slid her thumb across the screen to answer it, taking a few steps back from Ayano.

"Y-yes?" She answered. Ayano watched Megami's face go pale, her eyes filled with terror. She couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but she could tell that it was a male. An authoritative one at that.

"Okay..Okay I will. I mean-Yes sir." Megami didn't get a chance to lower the phone when the other person hung up on her.

"You will follow me outside but keep a ten foot distance away." She physically cringed when giving these strange directions to Ayano.

Ayano would be accompanying Megami to her place, but Megami would be making sure that no body saw this. Ayano sneered behind the frantic girl's back the entire time. When leaving the school, she pulled out her phone one last time.

* **You were right. I'm on my way there now**.*

It was almost a minute before she got a reply.

 ***Good Lord, this is amazing. Tell me everything you find out. I promise you the rewards will be worth it.***

An invitation to the Saikou party, a talk with Senpai, manipulating Megami, and free favors for a long time from Info-Chan. Ayano could say she was having quite a day..


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the wait. Life has been busy atm)

Megami was two strands away from chewing a hole through her delicate lace stocking she wore on her arm.

 _Sharing a ride with Ayano. Sharing a ride with AYANO_! Her mind screamed in agony, causing her to bite down on her knuckle again, tearing straight through the material. She could care less. She'd bite through her flesh if she had to, all to keep the discomfort and panic from rising within her body. She sat at the opposite end of the limo from Ayano. Her silver eyes sank into the black haired-girl like a dagger in flesh. Her body shook in fury and it only worsened when knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop this.

 _How did her father know to inform her to give Ayano a lift? How was he aware of their conversation?_ She wondered. Perhaps it was all a coincidence. Maybe he intended on letting her know that she had to help Ayano show up if she needed to, but for forgot to mention it and he called to tell her this at the exact moment Ayano was asking for this very thing. This "favor".

 _FAVOR_! There was no such word in Megami's vocabulary. There were no such things as "favors". You either asked and hoped that your request would be accepted, or it didn't happen at all. Favors existed everywhere in the school. Students performing tasks for another's benefit and being rewarded with some form of payment afterwards. Or before. Either or. The most popular "payment" going around in the school were the panty shots being taken and sold. The thought of some bold student, male or female, sneaking their phone up a girl's skirts and snapping a picture sent a chill through Megami and made her cross her legs, feeling violated.

" _How disgusting!"_ Megami could only imagine what she'd do if she caught another student attempting to slide their phone in between her legs.

 _They would probably be waking up in the hospital_. She figured she would use physical force until of said student was unconscious.

Whatever it may be, she was determined to put an end to this little "photography" going on. Her next action was cracking down on favors happening in school and class in general.

 _Ayano had told her that she NEEDED the FAVOR of getting a ride. Like she EXPECTED her to comply right then and there and make it happen. It's like she wouldn't take the possibility of her saying 'no' for an answer_. Ayano's entitlement was getting on Megami's last nerve. She began biting her own flesh on her knuckle as she kept staring at the girl way across from her.

Ayano wasn't looking back at Megami. The other girl wasn't even existent in her mind anymore. She was instead on her phone, scrolling through the pictures of Taro – _Senpai_ \- she had taken without his knowledge. They were snapped through the course of the week, ranging from him going to his locker, to simply eating his lunch on the rooftop by himself. She stared at a particular picture where he was chewing food.

" _I wouldn't mind eating after him. Of course not. I also would mind eating straight from out of his mouth. Even with the food already chewed. His saliva is precious to me. I would eat and drink from that mouth.."_ She fantasized about kissing him and sucking a beverage or food from his full mouth. Her own mouth began to salivate as her tongue peeked out and wetted her lips. Megami watched as Ayano licked her lips like she was craving something in sight. She wasn't even close to her, but could see how her eyes went a little wide, the pupils shrinking in excitement.

" _She's such a Goddamn freak.."_ Her mind thought, making her yet again wonder why her father was wanting to invite her to a get together that some people paid him _thousands_ to get into.

Ayano's concentration was disturbed when she heard the sound of something large and mechanic. They were gates opening, allowing the polished vehicle inside the Saikou property. Ayano's eyes widened for a new reason.

The property was divine. The grass was the deepest color of green she's ever laid eyes on. There were trimmed trees lined up in a pattern, surrounding statues and fountains. She didn't get to view it all long enough before the limo passed everything, entering through a castle-looking wall where it would park and drop its passengers off. Both girls felt the long vehicle stop. With Megami being closest to the door, she prepared herself, ready to get away from Ayano. A man wearing white gloves carefully opened the door to allow the passengers an exit. Megami may have been a little _too_ eager to leave. She practically jumped at the door. With her mind moving faster than her legs, she stumbled and fell onto the stone ground, grunting in extreme frustration and embarrassment. She had also damaged more of her lace stockings..

The butler gasped, seeing the heiress to the Saikou Corporation take a fall. He bent down in record time to assist her.

"Madame Saikou! Are you alr-"

"I'M FINE!" She growled, picking herself up fast and brushing her clothes off. She ignored the stinging of her fresh scrapes and kept walking.

"Send her to the living room. I've done my job today!" She ordered the man, not wanting to spend another second around the other girl. She was finished with this terrible day.

Megami disappeared inside and would use the mansion's elevator to make a quick trip to her room. Not witnessing the fall (thankfully), Ayano slowly slid out of the limo, still gazing at what was around her.

"Miss..?" The butler waited for the girl to give him her name so he could address her more politely.

"Oh..uh..Aishi." Her gaze was broken when she had to answer him.

"Aishi! Miss Aishi, if you would please follow me this way." The man led her inside. Ayano couldn't get enough of the priceless decorations that made up the inside of the building, the portion where she was at least. She was struck with so much awe that Taro no longer distracted her mind. She traveled through a long corridor until she reached an enormous living room. There was furniture everywhere, and it looked to be the kind that would shrivel up and die if the sole of a shoe touched it.

"There's still another couple of hours before guests show up. So I'm afraid you must wait until then. But I assure you that Master Saikou will be pleased about your arrival. I insist that you make yourself comfortable while you wait." The man bowed to her politely and left the royal-like living room.

Ayano's dark eyes darted everywhere, taking in something new at every corner, even if she had already looked in the direction.

" _My God..it's like a fantasy.."_ She thought to herself. Her hands shook as she took out her phone and began snapping pictures of the walls and decorations. There were paintings, gold trophies, medals, large vases and pots with gold on them, several book shelves.. _even the PAPERWEIGHTS looked priceless_!

She sent the first round of photos to Info-Chan. She waited about a minute before getting a reply.

*Normally I wouldn't care for randomness like this, but…Holy God..* It read. With no other reason to send anything else, Ayano backed up to a nearby couch and sat down gently. Her phone buzzed again.

*Actually..you could do something for me while you're in there. Are you alone?* Info had asked. Ayano began typing back.

*Yes. Why?* She sent.

 _BUZZ!_

*You could try looking around for anything that might peak my interest.* Ayano read.

*Such as? There's not much of anything around besides millions of dollars worth of decoration and furniture.* She sent back.

 _BUZZ!_

*You'd be surprised how the littlest things bring great importance. Try looking for pieces of paper that might be lying around. Sometimes people write down lists or information and then leave them sitting somewhere by accident.* Ayano was told.

" _Ehh. Worth a shot. Besides, I have two hours to kill."_ Ayano decided and stood back up. She inspected a bookshelf and some of the novels it held. Most of them were over business practices and education. Definitely not something she wanted to invest her time into looking at. Being too afraid to go near any of the vases in case one of them happened to fall and shatter, she tried her luck with moving some of the heavy paperweights around.

 _Still nothing_.

"Well damn.." Ayano whispered to herself.

" _Looks like there's nothing here, Inf-"_

"Did you lose something?" A male voice almost made her jump. She whipped herself around and saw a tall man with silver-white hair standing near a different corridor than the one she came from. He was wearing a black suit, looking casual. _And rich_.

 _It was Mr. Saikou!_ Ayano's sense yelled to her. His hair color gave it away, along with his eyes. Her blood ran cold, thinking that he had caught her trying to snoop around and was probably about to throw her out.

"I..no.." She struggled to think of an excuse as to why she was rummaging through all the furniture.

"I was just inspecting everything. I reeeally love it. Just had to get a closer look." She put on an innocent smile, holding back her sweat. The man had a sly smirk on his face, as if he found it amusing that she was nervous in seeing him. He started taking a few steps closer to her. Ayano's pulse rose in terror.

"Well that's quite alright. It's only natural for guests to do so. By all means, go ahead." He encouraged her. Ayano looked dumbfounded. She didn't move.

"Actually, you _could_ do me a favor while you're over there.." He started, standing across from her now.

" _Favor" There went that word again._ Megami would think. IF she was in the same room with them. Ayano stayed quiet, her eyes locked on his. She didn't answer, but she waited for him to finish his request on what she could do to help out his mysterious situation.

"That couch you're next to. Could you possibly look under it? I lost my good pen this morning and I was sitting there. Maybe it had rolled under there somehow." He gave his reasoning as to why he needed her help.

"Oh.. Sure." Convinced to give it a look(and not wanting to be rude), Ayano got on her hands and knees and peered under the sofa. It was a hard angle, but she managed. Far back, she saw the glimmer of something dark and long. Like a pen.

"I think I see it." She informed him, feeling a little glad that she could be of use.

"Wonderful! Would you mind?" He asked, wanting her to retrieve so he could keep his dignity and not bend down on the floor.

"Certainly." She responded and began reaching her arm under the couch, having to adjust her angle and arch her back more. While attempting to grab the writing utensil, she heard the man making odd noises. It kind of sounded like he was humming, but the tone was one of enjoyment.

 _Too much enjoyment. Like someone was really enjoying a meal that they were eating._

Ayano suddenly felt the air conditioning hit her legs and.. her exposed underside due to the angle she was at. This was when she understood.

 _He was enjoying a certain SIGHT!_

Ayano's body heated up, realizing what he was doing while she bent like this. She managed to grab the pen by this point and pulled it out from under the couch. Her body felt numb as she stood back up and straightened out her school skirt. She wasn't embarrassed. She didn't know WHAT she felt..

 _Flattered?_ No..that wasn't it.

 _Exposed?_ Maybe. She turned back around in Saikou's direction again. He was still standing tall, though his right hand was balled into a fist by his chest. He looked to be rubbing his fingers close together. Ayano walked over to him.

"Um..here you are." She held out the fancy pen, desperately trying not to look at him in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you all for being patient. There's more to come, but it will take just a little bit of time.)

Ayano was normally an expert when it came to putting on a mask of fake expressions to fool anyone around her. Even if she was frustrated, she did well in hiding her true emotions.

Embarrassment wasn't an emotion she ever felt in her life. There was "shyness" which she DID feel, but only around her senpai. Shyness could be seen as a reaction _similar_ to embarrassment, but it wasn't quite the same. The big difference between the two was "humiliation".

Ayano has seen plenty of peers (mostly girls) become embarrassed over countless situations the either involved spilling something on their school uniforms, or falling in the middle of the hallway. Ayano could SEE how this would feel disastrous to someone, but what she couldn't see was how they could let themselves be so stupid in letting it happen!

 _Clumsy!_ They were all clumsy. If you're being clumsy and careless with your actions, then you deserve to have something humiliating happen to you. This is how Ayano saw it. The girl rarely had anything like this happen to her. The most recent incident was spilling a small bottle of green paint on her skirt when trying to steal chemical remover from the room where Art Club resided. The actual plan was to pour it in a rival's bottle of tea, thus making her ill and unable to attend school for the rest of the week.

Sure it was frustrating that she ruined her clothes, but they were easily replaceable, especially when she had someone to help her with favors. All she needed to do was make one text and she had a brand new uniform in less than two minutes.

 _Mistakes like this were not worth feeling utterly humiliated over!_ She would think from time to time when seeing a girl run to the restroom to hide after an embarrassing incident.

Bottom line, Ayano couldn't remember the last time she felt embarrassed.

But that was changing.

For the first time, she was at a loss for words or reactions. Blood rushed to her face and it wasn't over the shyness of senpai this time.

Or shyness in general.

"Thank you, my dear." Kyoryoku responded when taking his fancy pen from her hand, which didn't lower after the object it supported left. She looked like a silly statue when stuck in her frozen state. The man smirked, his silver eyes not leaving hers.

"You really did do me a favor there. So please know that I appreciate it. Very." He added on to his gratefulness of Ayano putting in the effort to get on her knees and fish for the lost utensil that belonged to him.

Ayano's pupils were half their normal size as her face remained locked in an immobile state.

" _He's still referring to fetching his pen, isn't he? THAT favor?"_ She wondered in her mind.

" _Or was he referring to helping him out with his other pen-"_ Ayano mentally smacked herself for both thinking about this and using an immature term for the male organ.

" _PENIS! If you're going to talk about it, just say the real damn word! For God's sake, you think about Senpai's all the time, what makes THIS so different?"_ She argued in her mind.

" _The difference is that he's a grown man, unlike senpai.."_ She came to conclusion. This was a grown man, someone that didn't cross her mind when thinking about a boy's "part".

 _He's thanking you for letting him get a real nice look..._ Her mind prodded at her.

" _Yeah, I knew that. Shut up about it!"_ She responded to herself.

"This is a bit sudden to ask, but would you mind coming with me? It'll be a couple hours before I'm 'due' to make an official appearance down here, and I'd rather not hang around in the living room. I'm more comfortable in my own chambers.. And.. There's a bit of information I'd like to share with you. Important actually. So please, follow me." He started talking again without giving Ayano much of a choice on this next "request".

Finally lowering her arm (that she hadn't moved until he ceased talking), Ayano hesitated but proceeded with small baby steps after the gentleman.

 _Information?_ Her mind repeated.

 _On what? What could possibly be so important that he had to chit chat and share it with a schoolgirl?_ She kept wondering.

 _Doesn't matter. It was of no real value to you and you can just sell it all back to info-Chan. Info-Chan!_ A greedy smirk grew on the girl's face as she followed the man to a corner of the massive room.

"It'd be much faster to take the elevator." He explained when pressing a bright button, triggering a door to open from the wall. Ayano's eyes shined in awe at how impressive this monstrous mansion of a house was.

Kyoryoku waved his hand, signaling Ayano to go in first as he waited like a proper gentleman. Ayano didn't hesitate on this part and hurried inside the elevator that was surprisingly small for such a large building. Despite this, it had a decent number of buttons. They were all options to choose when using the elevator obviously. There might have been close to twenty different choices, but Ayano didn't let herself count before Kyoryoku stepped in and pressed the button that was second to the highest. What she didn't know was that the highest room belonged to the Saikou founder, Kyoryoku's father and Megami's grandfather. He was the only man above Kyoryoku.

 _Give it time. It won't be much longer. Especially with his health constantly deteriorating. He's already struggling in his wheelchair_. Kyoryoku would think whenever his father would remind him that he still wasn't free to make every decision in the Saikou Corp. It was a frustrating reminder to the man, but he never dwelled on it.

The elevator started and Ayano was unaware that she had pushed herself against the wall quite hard, feeling a hint of uneasiness when the elevator gave the first "push" of movement.

She was cramped and too close. _Too close to him!_

Kyoryoku looked completely calm and collective on the other hand. He casually adjusted the wrist cuffs of his suit and looked back at the girl, noticing her discomfort, but not having much sympathy toward it. If anything, it made him smile, which looked more like a crude smirk.

"So tell me, Ayano, what are you up to these days?" He struck a forced conversation with the nervous girl. Ayano dug in her mind for an answer (real or not) so she didn't look awkward in a silence.

"I..I'm in school." She replied.

Now she was REALLY smacking herself mentally.

" _You're in school? No shit! Tell him something he DOESN'T know!"_ She screamed at her conscience. He didn't show any facial expressions that shared her thoughts of self-stupidity. He kept his interest.

"You go to the same one Megami does, don't you?" He asked.

This was another obvious.

"Yes. Sometimes I see her in the halls, sometimes I don't. She doesn't really talk to me." Ayano answered, not hiding the vibes that told Kyoryoku that Megami hated her.

He was well aware of this anyway.

"Of course! I don't expect her to. I must apologize for her distasteful behavior when it comes to you. I normally don't care for what she does around other.. _citizens_ , but I DO have my exceptions.." He stated.

 _Why was he apologizing for Megami being rude to her?_ Ayano raised a brow. Her nervousness was getting slowly replaced by bold curiosity again. She had an act for recollecting her nerve right after losing it. It was a specialty of hers.

"So how are your parents?" He asked.

"Huh?" Ayano was taken aback by the quick change in subjects.

"Your mother. She doing..alright? Haven't seen her around lately. Did she leave somewhere?" He questioned further in greater details.

"Um.. Well, they just left the country." Ayano answered with honesty.

"Really?" Kyoryoku's expression looked like a mixture of surprise and suspicion. He rested a few of his fingers on his chin, resembling the stereotypical image of someone who was investigating a strange case.

"Did they tell you they were leaving?" He asked.

"No. I woke up to a letter from my mom. She only stated where they went and didn't know when she was coming back." Ayano continued with truthful answers. Kyoryoku raised his own brow, narrowing his eyes at this information. There was a small detection of displeasure in his emotions. What he could be displeased about was beyond the girl.

A jolt went through Ayano when she randomly "noticed" more physical details about Mr. Saikou.

 _There wasn't an ounce of deformity or imperfection on him. He looked to be quite in shape. His features were rare and altogether.._

" _Attractive. He looks attractive. And his position of power was..a plus!"_ Ayano admitted, feeling a spark in her that was familiar but still so foreign. Her legs felt hot.

"You've been by yourself this whole time?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She answered, her lower body heavy and weakened.

Little by little, she was consumed by a physical feeling that never entered her nervous system unless she was around one particular person.

 _Senpai._

" _Think about Taro.."_ She begged in her head.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mr. Saikou, but why exactly did you invite me here? My family isn't what you would call..'important'." She slowed down the distortion in her motor skills by asking a rather fair question.

It made Kyoryoku wipe the look of suspicion off his face. He moved away from her (making Ayano just now realize that he had moved _closer_ to her minutes ago) and began straightening his tie as if he had messed it up.

"That's a question that will be answered here shortly. It's what I'm about to discuss with you actually." He replied, stepping out of the elevator and into the fresh hallway.

There was ANOTHER detail that Ayano had stupidly missed. The elevator had been open for a long time while they just stood there with their weird conversation.

"Don't fall behind, please." Kyoryoku hadn't bothered to let Ayano out first this time and even instructed her to keep up as he began his walk down the eerily long corridor that held a number of rooms.

Ayano found herself obeying his words and didn't linger more than ten steps behind him.

"Now then.." He began without looking back at her once.

"As you're clearly aware, everyone that I invite has a specific REASON why they're wanted here. Whether it be just as friendly business partners, favored employees, or..old friends." He started with the first part of his explanation as to why Ayano had business here.

Ayano slid her phone out of the skirt pocket just barely, ready to pass on the upcoming information to her text buddy. She put the device on silent so the man before her wouldn't hear the vibrating buzzes and learn that she was texting in the middle of his talk.

"In this case, it's as an old friend. You may not have been 'friends' with me, but..let's just say you're the closest thing that person." He kept going, hooking Ayano's attention. She whipped her head back to his direction.

"Though it would have made more sense to just invite THEM..there's a reason why I can't. I can't because..they are not available. And I mean in every way possible." Kyoryoku's voice deepened when revealing this vital piece of information.

" _What!?"_ Ayano was rightfully confused. Mr. Saikou had slowed his pace when reaching the middle part of the corridor for some reason. It triggered the girl to slow her own speed and she was soon almost tip-toing to stay behind him. He still hadn't looked back at her.

"You see…I went to the very same school as you back when I was your age." He started again with new facts. Ayano's thumb was like a pecking hen when typing this.

Her eyes darted from her screen to Mr. Saikou, being careful as she could.

*Okaaay?..* Info messaged back, greatly hinting that she wasn't impressed by this.

 _It wasn't useful to her._

"During that time, I was going through the same training as Megami's going through now. My father was teaching me to juggle so many situations at once and handle business with him. I was becoming a leader at a young age." He continued. Ayano scowled, unsure of how this had to do with her being here.

"Let it be known that even Gods can get lonely.." He suddenly added.

"God". Kyoryoku was referring to himself as such. With how powerful his family was, he saw himself as above so many..it was only naturally to feel this kind of arrogance.

"Don't get me wrong, I had plenty of the opposite sex constantly at my feet for many obvious reasons, but..none of them were..what's the word? STRONG. Sure, some of them were in martial arts, but I could tell that their delicate spirits would break before their bones ever could. Behind all of their pretty faces were nothing. An empty cranium. They would do me no purpose, and if they held no value of their own other than being an anchor to me, then they were not worthy. They're just ants amongst the rest of the insects around us." He explained with aggressive pride, throwing his right hand around as he spoke.

"But then..There was a girl..same grade as me. She had been in the school for as long as _I_ have, but..I never truly NOTICED her. For longest time, I thought she was part of the average group that held no importance. The average school kid. I only saw her passing in the hallways every day, symbolizing how much of a broken record the days of my life were at the time. It was all the same, until..I saw what she could do. What she DID do and continued doing. All without punishment. Because she was smart. Because she was clever. Because she was STRONG." Kyoryoku had stopped for a moment as he delved back into his memories.

"On one particular morning, I had been roaming the hallways during lectures. Like Megami, I was president of student council and hardly needed class. A few times of the week, I'd take a morning walk during the start of the first class. It helped my mind wake up and think. Prepping for the rest of the day I guess. I took my usual route. Around the top floor, then to the second. Then back UP to the third floor, and then.. _she_ appeared." Kyoryoku was walking again, but taking smaller steps.

"This wasn't part of my looped routine. What I had grown so used to. I thought I had known everyone at that school. I thought I knew their personalities well, and what they were capable of. But she.. she broke the pattern that I set in my head. It was so damn unexpecting.." Ayano listened to his concerning speech as she took notice of the wall decors. There were pictures and portraits everywhere. So far, it was nothing out of the ordinary. They were all of Kyoryoku and his father.

 _Megami's mother?_ Ayano wondered if the man was referring to the woman that birthed Megami. This made her stiff after thinking about it.

 _Mr. Saikou wasn't married. Nor were there any pictures of a female (other than Megami) in the building._ Not that Ayano saw at least.

"Dear thing almost ran into me, she was in such a rush. I of course was taken by surprise. I waited for her to explain herself, but all she did was look at me and then run downstairs without saying a word. I sensed something about this. Something wasn't 'right', and to add on to it, she had splashes of..blood on her." Mr. Saikou spoke like he was fascinated about this certain part. Ayano's eyes widened. It all seemed familiar, even though she had yet to commit murder herself.

"My instincts told me to look inside the girl's restroom, the place she had ran out from. At the time, I was thinking that I should've gotten a teacher, as it was more appropriate. However, my curiosity would have other plans for me. I was quick in taking a peek, praying to every God there was that I wouldn't accidentally catch a girl in there and anger her. And to think.. I was risking my entire reputation by doing this.. Inside held a sight that I thought I'd never see in my life. There was indeed another girl in there, but she was lifeless. On the floor and ..just gone..with her blood oozing out of the gaping wound she had on her neck." Ayano's eyes were wide in shock by this part of the story, her mouth cracked slightly.

"Now I wasn't a dunce, like the rest of the school was. I KNEW who caused that murder. You might think I was in some panic like a normal person would've been. However, that wasn't the case. I SHOULD'VE gotten the staff involved. I SHOULD'VE notified the police immediately. IF..it wasn't for my..utter _fascination_. Yes, Ayano, I was fascinated with the one who caused that murder, but before I go any further, I'll stop wasting guessing time and just reveal to you who exactly that girl was." Kyoryoku turned his head slightly back, but didn't look at the girl completely.

"Ryoba Aishi." He said in a half whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Ayano's pupils shrunk. Her body locked up when hearing her mother's name leave Kyoryoku's mouth.

After speaking it, Kyoryoku breathed in and then exhaled with a very faint moan. It was clear that he loved savoring the woman's name whenever he could. He re-polished his dignity and straightened out his tie before petting the silky material.

"It must be very strange to you. All of this revelation at once." He found a single second to shoot a glance back at Ayano, who felt a streak of heat when seeing his eyes for that shred of time.

"But I still have much more to tell." He didn't give Ayano a chance to speak and only continued on with his story.

"So..obviously the poor lass in the bathroom was discovered. I hadn't breathed a word to the teachers or principal. I let another student come across her and do the dirty work _for_ me. No one had any idea who her murderer was. No one but me. For a while, the faculties were convinced that the murder was from an invader who didn't belong in the school." Kyoryoku started walking again, but stopped randomly in parts of his explanation.

"It was at this time that the police were about to declare the murder as unsolvable until a fresh journalist decided to take it upon himself to investigate. I guess he was wanting to find a start in the career he was aiming for. I would've respected him for it. I would've thought that he was doing a fine job. I would've maybe HELPED him if it wasn't for one thing..

I didn't want Ryoba caught..and I couldn't let him harass anyone that would give him a paper trail leading to her. So.. I forbade any of the students to talk with him. But unfortunately, there's always going to be people who disrespect their leaders. He managed to get a decent amount of evidence from other schoolgirls due to their gossip that they had no problem sharing.

Long story short, I was panic-stricken when the local authorities apprehended Ryoba. I was prepared to do anything I could to get them to set her free. Paying the right person any amount they named, pulling strings, ANYTHING. But she continued to amaze me..

She needed NO ONE'S help to get out of her situation. She knew the game of manipulation I could only _dream_ of. She fooled everyone..the court..the town..the whole country. I could only just imagine having someone with such strength and craftiness by my side. Someone that had the cleverness and natural experience of a thousand people.. She was like a Goddess.

When she finally returned to school..Let me tell you, I tried my damn well hardest to get her attention. I sent her gifts, notes, expensive things..anything to impress her with.

It..was like serenading a rock. She had zero interest no matter what I did. Instead, she put her affections into another upperclassman. I don't know why…he wasn't anything special! Just another damned student going from lecture to lecture throughout the day.. Why _HIM_?"

There was a stroke of hostility sparked from Kyoryoku. His hand balled up into a tight fist that he seemed ready to put through the fancy wall. All because he was spiteful of Ayano's father.

 _The wealthiest man in the country was brutally jealous of Ayano's father!_ Who would've known..

"Anyway.." Kyoryoku relaxed his hand and continued.

"Unfortunately.. I didn't have the wonderful gift like she had. Out of all the training in competitiveness I had in my life, I didn't have the strength to eliminate a single peer, and because of this, I was unsuccessful in winning over the ONLY woman I ever had interest in. To this day, I still feel like a damned failure. I swore to never lay with anyone that wasn't her. I've still kept that promise." Kyoryoku was now at the end of the hallway, his hands pressing on a pair of large decorated doors.

Ayano was behind him and speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say until he finished the last sentence that opened up a box of confusion.

"That can't be possible..you have Megami." Ayano blurted out with her bold nerve.

 _And there was no way Megami was adopted. She looked identical to Kyoryoku. Like a female copy!_

"Ayano.." The man called her name, pushing the doors open slightly but peeked over his shoulder before entering.

"Haven't you ever heard of "surrogates"?" He questioned, putting the wonder to rest. Ayano's eyes widened.

 _Megami HAD no mother!_

"It's a little tacky for some people to hire someone to carry their infants..unless you're among the wealthy. I wouldn't be taking a wife, but I couldn't NOT carry on the Saikou name. It was my responsibility. My father did it before me and now _I_ was the one to do it. I guess you can say my family is..picky with who we choose as mates. The fact that there are no wives running around here should tell you a lot.

Bottom line, I fixed the problem by finding someone with genes that met my expectations, or closest to them I should say, and paid a decent amount for Megami. Again, I know it sounds strange to people like you, but if you were in my position or a higher class in general, you would understand." The man finally pushed his way through the enormous room, gesturing Ayano to follow.

 _Megami wasn't even born out of love. Or even lust._ Ayano thought, still trying to take in so much new information. If she had the ability, she would feel sorry for the wealthy girl. Megami might as well not even have a father. She was created for the sake of the corporation and was a reminder to Kyoryoku that he couldn't win Ryoba.

"Try not to feel too surprised when you get a good look around." Kyoryoku warned her with a tiny laugh.

 _What?_ Ayano wondered. It didn't take long for her to learn what he meant.

There were pictures of Ryoba, her mother, everywhere. In fancy frames of course, but in many spaces of the room and walls. They consisted of her as a schoolgirl around Ayano's age up to the recent present. She wasn't posing in the near recent photos. She was only walking around in the market or street, completely unaware of the photographer.

Kyoryoku must've hired someone to snap photos of her.

He was THAT obsessed! He practically mirrored Ayano's behavior with Taro, but didn't have the nerve to go forward with anything serious. _Just like he said_.

Ayano snuck out her phone and began typing madly.

*My mother! He's obsessed with my mother!* She sent the first message and snapped several pictures of one of the walls that held several frames of a young Ryoba schoolgirl. She sent them off to Info before the man could turn and see her.

*Fuck, you're not kidding..* Info messaged back.

This information was enough to appease the computer girl, but even so, it was too much for her to have a proper reaction to it all.

*That may be why he invited you. He can't have Ryoba, so he's going after the next closest thing!* She messaged back. Info-Chan was very good at putting pieces together..

While Ayano was reading the message, Kyoryoku was staring at his own object in hand. Whatever it was, it had a screen. It looked like a phone, but not quite.

*Never mind. I think it would be best if you got out of-* Was as far as Ayano got with the last message before Kyoryoku cut her off.

"You can stop chatting back and forth with your buddy there." His sentence was a jolt of electricity in her system.

"I understand someone at the school likes collecting information. Along with selling it. The things students come up with nowadays.." He said, sporting a smirk that wasn't visible to Ayano.

"Do know, dear girl, that I have the technology to see what you send on your phone. On anyone's for that matter." He revealed, making Ayano numb.

"But I will give props to that 'Info-Chan'. She is clever and will go far in her life..unlike her father. The pile of pathetic that fled the country. Because he is the next victim on your mother's list of prey." Kyoryoku's smirk grew to a crazed smile.

"He'll never make it. Ryoba's too experienced. She'll know what to do. She ALWAYS finds a way..Just like _you_ do, Ayano." He finally turned around to look at the distraught girl.

"I know what you are. You inherited your mother's most wonderful gift. It's a blessing..Being able to spawn such powerful ideas in your benefit. Having the nerve to go through with them and succeed every time at such a young age.." The man's own pupils were small when staring at Ayano. His extreme professionalism was slowly peeling away, showing his psychotic obsession with Ayano and her family.

"And that girl you talk to is very much correct about one thing..You're the next best thing I can have. If not the same perhaps.."


	7. Chapter 7

(Yes, I know it's been forever and I apologize. Just please keep in mind that I have little time to work on these, but I didn't abandon it. So don't worry)

Ayano was robbed of voice when seeing the most successful man in Japan slowly reveal himself to be a crazed obsessed stalker.

 _Small world.._ She would think, but not quite small enough. Even with him sharing a similar scale of obsession that she could relate to, Kyoryoku made it clear that he did not have the nerve to eliminate the competition like Ryoba and Ayano had.

But he had the nerve to do other things…

Ayano had made the crafty and bold move of snapping a picture of him with his large smile and determined eyes. He wasn't aware of this at first until he shot a quick gaze back at his device after it had alerted him of more activity from her phone.

"You got my bad side." He managed to darkly joke before turning serious again.

"But go ahead and send it to that pal of yours. I dare you. I can have her life in seconds." He threatened, meaning every word he said.

Info-Chan was smart and had power over everyone in school, even the teachers, but Kyoryoku had power over everyone in the COUNTRY..

"However..I know you wouldn't care if something happened to her. Not personally at least. But you'll no longer have someone to be your important safety net when performing dangerous and illegal activities in that school. No one to help you out. There goes all of your 'favors'." He brought up an important fact.

When thinking hard on this, Ayano eventually lowered her hand, deciding against sending Info-Chan the photo of Kyoryoku Saikou looking like a mad man.

"Smart choice. Good girl." The man said when seeing her final decision.

 _Good girl_.. Those words sent a splash of discomfort in Ayano.

All she felt like doing was running the hell out of this room.

He tapped one last thing on the screen of his device, and Ayano heard a soft beeping noise on her phone seconds after. She quickly brought it back up to her sights and learned that it had been deactivated completely. She gave a silent gasp, looked back up at the man and saw that he had started walking _towards_ her now.

She had taken a few defense classes in school so she could overpower the more weaker schoolgirls, but she didn't have a chance in hell with a full grown man, especially when she was sure that he had beyond self-defense training, if not _offensive_ training.

The option of running came back in her mind. Running away like every other creature in danger.

Accepting that her cell phone was now useless to her, she dropped it and sprang for the large closed doors.

What started as a body slam, turned to fiddling with the knobs, but everything was locked.

 _What was there to do now?_

Yell for help? This seemed reasonable and typical, but with how high up the man's room was, Ayano knew there was no one to hear her screams.

" _Who's the one running for her life NOW?"_ A silent voice taunted her and she felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the shoulders.

"Let GO!" She instinctively yelled, but the man responded by effortlessly lifting and flinging her to the other side of the room. Ayano grunted, skidding on the delicate carpets. With her thighs and arms burning from the rough impact, Kyoryoku met her spot by slamming his hands back on her and pinning her there on her stomach.

 _Get off!_ She mouthed since the pressure on her lungs was too much to allow her to raise her voice again.

"You embrace the wonderful gift you have, but waste it at the same time! And all for what? A pathetic school boy with no fortune or importance to his name!" Kyoryoku bellowed angrily down at the pinned girl. In his mind, he was yelling this to both Ayano AND Ryoba. All of these words he wished he could use on the first woman he fell obsessed with, but now he was getting another chance.

"I won't let you destroy such potential a second time." He growled and flipped Ayano over on her back so fast that her pony-tail smacked her in the face. She was now looking up at the wealthy man, meeting his furious silvery glare.

 _Grey…so grey and colorless in his eyes._

There was a terribly awkward silence between the two, consisting mostly of Kyoryoku staring the girl down.

Ayano didn't really know what "fear" felt like. She hasn't ever experienced it in her life before, but this may have been the first time where her heart pounded not out of shyness, not out of panic or anger, or simply being out of breath. Her heart pounded out of _terror_.

She could no longer hold the gaze with Kyoryoku and ended up turning her head slightly, looking away. She kept her head where it was, but tore her eyes to the corner of her vision to see the man lean in close to her.

"You've never been taken control of like this, have you?" He asked in a low quiet voice.

Ayano was silent, removing her eyes from him once more.

"You want to know what a REAL man can do? Something that your peon of a _senpai_ could never accomplish?" He kept asking. This was when Ayano tried her luck on squirming out of his grasp, but it was pointless.

Her eyes widened and she audibly gasped when she felt one of the man's firm gloved hands grab a hold of her left breasts, thumb rubbing the area where her nipple lay just under the shirt and bra material. She immediately stopped moving.

"Good girl.." He said again in a different tone. A tone that splashed her with a new feeling. A physical feeling she felt in her chest first before moving downwards in her pelvic area. Then to a spot where she wanted to squeeze by shutting her legs, however it was impossible with how Kyoryoku was pinning her. With the untamed excitement sparking a fire in the most sensitive areas, Ayano's body heated up and she began to blush.

Ayano stared in the corner of her vision again when the man took his hand off of her. She watched as he brought the same hand to his mouth and pulled its soft glove off with his teeth.

 _So he could get a better feel._

Ayano's chest rose and fell. Even though she didn't know _exactly_ what was to come next, she knew what it entailed.

Ever so patiently, the now bare fingers fumbled with the top button of her shirt. It was undone in less than a second. This was followed by the next button being undone..

And then the next.

After less than a minute of unbuttoning, Ayano's shirt was parted, revealing her light stomach and black bra.

 _She picked a bad day to wear the one that unhooked from the front._

Kyoryoku was most likely thinking this same thought as his smile turned almost comedic in a crude way. It was replaced with a hungry look when the bra was next to be manipulated by his quick fingers.

When Ayano felt that breeze of "freedom" on the skin of her breasts, she was instantly covered in goose bumps, her nipples hardening. He leaned in close to her again, but not to say any words.

Ayano let out another gasp, her face becoming a shade of scarlet as she felt a wet tongue swab her left nipple before it was lost inside of the man's mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

The blood in Ayano's body split into two opposite directions. The first half ran to her face, causing her to blush hard again, almost sweat. The second half ran to her nether regions when feeling sexual contact for the first time in her life, something that once didn't interest her.

Before meeting her senpai, "sex" was a thing that Ayano didn't really comprehend when it came to people obsessing over it for pleasure. She knew that her peers would meet each other in the bathrooms and partake in a five minute-stand practically every day.

 _WHY?_ She would think every time when spying a teen couple slink away in the lavatory in-between classes.

 _It must be gross._ This was her old opinion on humans sharing their bodily fluids with one another. At times it would even make her gag. The most she's had to endure seeing such affection was when she was at home. Ayano was very aware of how obsessed her parents were with each other. At least her MOTHER was the one to show all of the hyper emotions..

And then she met Taro.

Taro was the lone beautiful color in her grey world. After falling in love with him, she was able to understand why humans valued the touch of a fellow being over so many things in life. She understood why a couple would want to connect to the point of merging fluids that she saw as "germs" and "bacteria", and most of all, "gross".

Now Ayano would do anything to connect herself physically with Taro– _senpai_ -.

She wanted to feel _sex_.

Kyoryoku released Ayano's nipple from his warm mouth and brought his wet tongue over her breast and to her neck. Ayano gasped when she felt the man's teeth bite down on her skin that connected to her shoulder and neck. He didn't bite hard, but the same couldn't be said for when he started to literally SUCK on her.

The sensation was strange. There was the prickling pain of her blood vessels breaking under her skin due to the pressure of Kyoryoku's lips. At first, the girl's eyes squinted and watered in reaction, but then an odd pleasure FOR the pain began to develop in her system. It felt good.

It was a good pain. A _damn_ good pain.

She felt like a vampire was sucking for her precious artery fluid, but this only added to the dark excitement. Kyoryoku took his mouth off of the girl's soft flesh to pull away the glove sitting on his other hand with his teeth. His maw had left a nice red marking on the corner of Ayano's neck and shoulder. But she wouldn't be noticing it until after everything was over. It would also take her a while to comprehend the marking's other meaning. Kyoryoku had literally marked her.

When his second hand was free, he used it to squeeze the girl's right breast firmly that had yet to be touched. Ayano still hadn't moved or even tried putting up another fight. The pleasure from his "love bite" was still lingering in her brain. It almost felt like a high. One that she didn't want to end.

She wanted Kyoryoku to keep going.

 _This wasn't Taro._ Part of her said, but there was a section of her that didn't care.

" _Something that your peon of a senpai could never accomplish.."_ The man's words drove by Ayano's conscience again. The heat in her lower body was amplified when she felt Kyoryoku's fingers trail down her waist and onto her bare thigh. When she thought that he was about to go all the way down her leg, his appendages took an opposite turn and drove back up her inner thigh, passing under her school skirt.

Her pulse was heavy enough to where she could see the middle of her chest barely jump up and down from the force of her beating heart.

Kyoryoku's hand was now completely hidden under the fabric material as his fingers kept traveling up to their destination. He stopped when he came to the top of Ayano's panties right below her hipbone. His index finger curled and hooked onto her panty's waistband. Ayano saw the man sprout a small toothy grin on his face that shot a heavy feeling in the lowest section of her waist. Right in the middle of her most private part did she get such a heavy aching feeling. Only it wasn't awful. No, it wasn't that kind of a pain. It was another _good_ pain.

Ayano never thought there could be so much _good_ pain in a body..She didn't know there could be a good pain in general.

Kyoryoku could sense the confusion in Ayano as this sexual contact was being introduced to her. It made his smirk grow and he began to pull the panty's waistband downwards. Ayano retorted by only breathing in hard, making her chest rise, but as if she had forgotten how to breathe, she failed to release the large breath immediately. She held it in until her head began to feel light, finally forcing her to let go of everything through one gasp. It came out as a partial moan and her face brightened in another shade of scarlet. She felt more embarrassed this time. She had never behaved like this before or experienced anything of the sort.

Little by little, Ayano's most personal parts were exposed to the thick air around the two. The underwear's fabric had brushed against her swollen slit as Kyoryoku pulled them down. It made her legs jolt, wanting to close and squeeze the area tightly. She was unable to hold her stare with the man's silver grey eyes again and she repeated her actions from earlier. She looked away, but his eyes still burned in her vision through her eyelids even when she closed them to hide her growing shyness. They were powerful, they were dominating, they were _claiming_.

Kyoryoku was amused by the crumbling of her once cold personality. He brought his middle finger to his mouth and softly sucked on it like he was licking away food remnants. He kept doing this until the finger was completely wet.

"You don't think I can make you beg for it? Without even using words?" He suddenly asked the girl below him who was desperately trying everything in her power to resist the enjoyment.

There wasn't much of a warning. Kyoryoku didn't caress her goose bump-covered leg or trail it up her thigh. She just suddenly felt it. His lubricated finger began stroking her swollen throbbing clit. The feeling was like none other. Just a mere brush by the tip of a wet finger had Ayano's body in jitters. She threw her head to the other side with a loud gasp, her eyes closed shut as tight as they would go. She instinctively tried squirming out of the man's control again and when that didn't work, she threw a hand out to try and push him away for she couldn't take his physical touch and remain collective at the same time.

Kyoryoku's free hand grabbed her rebelling one and brought it back to the floor. He stopped for only five seconds at most to wet his index finger now. During the time, Ayano was panting and beginning to sweat under her uniform as it now started to mildly stick on her heated skin. Just when she thought she could retake control over her motor skills, Kyoryoku's fingers returned and started a new pattern in their brush strokes. He drew circles around her slit with both fingers, adding twice as many uncontrollable spasms in her lower muscles. Legs shaking, Ayano finally gave up full control over her vocals and released a series of faint moans in-between her heavy pants.

She had no idea that her body was producing its own lubricant until she felt the man's longest finger enter inside of her smoothly, causing her to lightly yelp from surprise and from the sensation. The very _very_ new sensation..

Kyoryoku now moved in close to her, face inches away from hers as he took out his drenched finger only to slide it back in. Both of them this time. Ayano's bangs stuck to her sweating forehead like glue as the man flashed her another mocking smile. He took his fingers out yet again and blindly drew more perfect circles around her crying slit.

The man had his own throbbing annoyance that he was dealing with and Ayano was unaware of this until he brought his other hand back to unzip his pants. It flipped on another instinct in Ayano that was forever dormant until now.

She wanted more. Her insides wanted more. They wanted to be rammed by something other than just "fingers". Something more powerful..

"Just give in." She heard the man above her speak lowly as if he had just read her mind. He was close enough to where his breath moved her fly-aways from her face.

Legs trembling and snatch dripping, Ayano finally took in a breath that she would spend on actual words this time.

"Y-yess.." She barely got out with her airy voice. Kyoryoku pulled out his fingers and ceased with the teasing torture altogether. This was the word he had been waiting for.

He repositioned himself to where he was in-between her still trembling thighs. His grey eyes burned brightly and he pressed against Ayano's virgin entrance. "Bigger than average" would have been an understatement and Ayano had a drop of second thoughts trickle in her mind, but Kyoryoku delved in, breaking her instantly. This next pain wasn't a good pain at all. In fact, Ayano hated it and gritted her teeth from such discomfort. However, it was quick to melt. The insides that Kyoryoku prepped with his slippery fingers seemed to rejoice in getting their wish.

Much like he did with his fingers, he pulled out and quickly re-entered, giving the girl her first real thrust. The force of his body caused Ayano's breasts to bounce in rhythm. She heard the man let out his own low moans by her ear as he was engulfed by such a wonderful tight slick space. It forced him to remain still for a number of seconds so he didn't lose anything prematurely. Then he started out slow.

"Senpai isn't yours, Ayano. You're MINE!" He whispered authoritatively as his speed picked up. This one sentence alone caused the girl's nether regions to spark a flame of immense pleasure. It traveled fast up her body and crashed into the pit of her stomach only for another fiery wave to resurface and follow the same path with twice the force. And then another.

When Ayano thought she was about to lose control over every portion of her body, Kyoryoku suddenly stopped and pulled out completely, causing the hot waves in Ayano's private areas to extinguish and die away, much to her displeasure. Ayano's hazy mind was yanked back into reality.

 _Why?_ She thought, almost frustrated. Why did he stop?

The man was in the process of standing back up when he grabbed Ayano by her shoulders and effortlessly brought her back up with him. He breathed hard through his nostrils as he stared down into the girl's eyes again. There would be no looking away this time. Ayano was dangerously close to kissing the man with how close the two were. She could feel his exposed member that was still harder than what she thought was possible for a human.

Kyoryoku broke the awkward silence and stare by turning the girl around and pushing her up against the wall they were nearby. Ayano panted through her open mouth as the man marveled at her plush ass and squeezed it in the same manner he did with her breasts. She was a prize that he was finally able to enjoy. Every inch.

When he had enough, he lined himself back up again with her entrance and squeezed himself back inside, grunting from the tight space. Ayano's nails scratched on the wall she was practically squished against. Her cheek was feeling the wall's coldness, but this discomfort was easily forgotten about when her waves of flames came back and Kyoryoku wouldn't be stopping this time.

Each of Kyoryoku's thrusts were harder than the last as he fucked her from behind, ramming Ayano's womb to where the fiery waves morphed into one giant tidal wave of infernos and caused a massive eruption. Every muscle in Ayano's body locked up as her orgasm commanded a rattling scream from her lungs and her dry grey world was drowned in an inundation of vibrant colors.

Kyoryoku had taken the liberty of buttoning Ayano's clothes back together as she lay on his bed to recover from moments ago. The man shared his roaring climax right after Ayano's, but he had pulled out and came on his expensive carpet instead of inside her. The last thing he wanted was worries of conception. He had then carried the limp girl to his bed and placed her there before cleaning himself off and replacing his clothes.

What was once a lust-hungry and crazed deviant ten minutes ago was now a formal and professional man once more. It was as if the sexual event had never taken place.

"Come now, dear, do straighten yourself up." He called over to the silent girl who was still lying down and looking up at the ceiling as he slipped on a new pair of gloves.

"I do believe we have a party to attend to."


	9. Chapter 9

(I knooooww..it's been forever, I'm so sorryyy! But this is the final piece. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed. This is my take on my own headcanons. I tried to make as much sense as I could with the little information given by Yanderedev and the game while obviously added in fiction. Anywho, thanks for the favorites and reviews, everyone 3)

Ayano entered the school's premises, both of her legs aching with every heavy-weighted step, but she was able to tolerate it nonetheless. It wasn't a "good" pain, but it was a fascinating reminder of the good pains she went through just yesterday and the day before. It had been not even twelve hours since she last came into contact with Kyoryoku Saikou. She had even missed school the day after his party.

Kyoryoku's initial aberrant intentions were to hold the girl "hostage" for the next day as an attempt of a very mild brainwashing.

"Torture" could be a better word for it. Something that Ayano just may have been familiar with.

But the late teenager had melted into his forceful possession a lot faster than he had ever expected. Even after opening her mind up to tremendous pleasures..

Ayano had snapped, but not the kind of "snap" that one would think when it came to her type of treacherous personality. Ayano was still capable of permanently silencing a person who made the poor choice of putting themselves in her way for too long without feeling panic or regret, but her personal desires seemed to have shifted. Evolved.

The girl looked down at her wrists that were covered in glittering accessories given to her by the one who caused her to snap.

Rubies, emeralds, and the forever-favorite diamonds. The sparkling precious stones decorated a large portion of her wrists and even her neck as a matching touch. And of course, they were all genuine.

The gifts were pretty, she had to admit, but they weren't the things to give her the tickling pleasure of satisfaction. Her inner satisfaction came from the man who showered her the with gifts himself.

"You'll have not another day of worry in my possession, dear one.." Kyoryoku had been saying just the other day.

"I can't let you take the reins of the company like I had wanted to from day one so many years ago, but I can bestow upon you countless other things that the average person can only _dream_ of.

So serve me." He had said to Ayano after the Saikou party.

He could even see a small change in Ayano's eyes as they no longer shared the empty characteristics of a doll's when looking at him. But her natural gift was still there. He knew it.

And he knew full control over it had now been placed into his hands.

Ayano had participated in several more "bedroom" activities with Kyoryoku before he finally released her the next day, but not without rewarding her with a new wardrobe. He had a uniform prepared for her with beautiful accessories, not counting the jewels. They were similar to Magami's. If not perhaps _better_..

Ayano wasn't even at school for five minutes before she received countless stares of awe and admiration.

Especially from the upperclassmen.

The world still had a tint of color in her eyes, but they were dim as a response to not being around the one person who was living fuel for those vibrant shades.

She cared not for the attention from her peers or the newly birthed crushes developed within over half of the upperclassman's interests after settling their baffled and bewildered eyes on the polished Ayano for those few jaw-dropping moments. They all had the similar grey hue in their contrast. They were nothing to the girl. She only continued to switch out her outside shoes for inside ones and make her way to the garden whilst pulling out a brand new phone clean of dirt and scratches from her pocket given to her by-

"Hi!"

Ayano's focus was pierced by the sudden eager greeting. She had almost jumped and dropped the furbished technology when looking up at the person who dared to disturb her concentration.

Inches away from her, she met Taro's soft but excited stare. His eyes sparkled like shiny obsidian. His smile would've extinguished the deepest frustrations in anyone. His color was so…so

Grey.

Ayano acknowledged the boy's presence. And had control over her motor skills as she did so.

"You look so amazing today!" The boy immediately complemented. He put his hand behind his head and stretched his smile, stopping the rushing blood to his face so he wouldn't be seen blushing so badly.

"Thank you." Ayano replied softly but kept a blank expression on her face. There were no signs of feeling flattered on her. It confused Taro greatly.

"Hey..I didn't see you at school yesterday. I don't think you showed." He was saying while breaking eye contact out of pure nervousness. It became worse when he realized he was pointing out the obvious.

"How come? Y-you weren't hurt..were you? Or ill?" He questioned, hoping to start a legitimate conversation with the girl.

"No." Ayano gave a simple reply. Her fingers gripped the new phone in her hands firmly, but then relaxed. So badly she wanted to open up and read the new text message sent to her, but it couldn't happen until-

"So..we have some time until class starts. Do you wanna..y'know sit with me for a bit?" Taro had finally worked up the courage to ask.

The upperclassman that Ayano had been stalking for weeks was finally noticing her, and was wanting her just as much as she had wanted him.

 _Once upon a time.._

"No thank you." Ayano answered. Her words and even breath were as cold as the crisp air. Without even waiting to see the boy's facial reaction, Ayano moved around passed him and restarted her walk by herself. She opened up the awaited text message and began to read.

 **Try to do it before the end of this week. That's my preference. The sooner the better.**

"They ask too many questions. I'd feel better if it ended there. Prove to me you can do this." Kyoryoku had told Ayano a day prior before sending her the recent text message.

The girl put away her phone and strolled near the school's track for several minutes, killing time just because. She need not prep herself or get into a particular mood. She calmly walked back to the school inside and ascended its stairs until she was on the rooftop. Once there, she scaled the area until seeing the person that remotely peaked her interest.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Ayano requested when approaching that specific someone.

"Uh..sure. What is it?" Midori turned to face Ayano better, looking curious as always.

"Uekiya forgot her key. She told me to tell you that she needs you to unlock the tool shed for her. Before class starts. She left something in there or something like that. I don't know. I'm just passing along the message." Ayano informed her while looking a bit confused.

"Oh. Okay." Midori replied. As a member of the gardening club, she had full access to the tool shed and wasted no time in making her way back down into the school to assist the gardening club's leader.

Once arriving, she quickly noticed the shed's door partially opened.

"It's..already open?" She said aloud in bewilderment, thinking that her club leader must've mistaken.

Before she was able to take in another breath, a ceramic knife pierced through the girl's throat from behind, bringing out a fountain of crimson. Midori grabbed her wounded neck and held her stance for thirty more seconds before collapsing to her knees from dizziness and surrendering herself to the ground. A fine pool of her own blood drained from her stab wound. Standing behind her, Ayano was already cleaning the ceramic knife with a wet cloth before placing both items into a bag that she planned on burning along with Midori's body.

As proof that she had completed this task, she knelt down and used the tool shed's own trimmers to slice off a lock of Midori's green hair.

Once all was completed, Ayano bore a smile for the first time today. She was feeling that tickling pleasure within her. That wonderful sensation..

As expected, law enforcement would eventually show, but not find any traces. Even if they did, Ayano had her safety net.

" _You truly are a prize to behold.."_ She would be told by her new master later that night.


End file.
